


Sometimes Love Is Unexpected, and Sometimes It Has No Idea What It's Doing

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Humor, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name, something Celestia can easily recall even if she's forgetting the names of her other guards, is Flash Sentry. But of course Celestia would remember it.</p><p>She thinks she's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love Is Unexpected, and Sometimes It Has No Idea What It's Doing

He's just a new recruit, a fresh face in a sea of veterans. His eyes are soft, unhardened by the routine and experiences of a guard—routines and experiences he's too recent to have. His name, something Celestia can easily recall even if she's forgetting the names of her other guards, is Flash Sentry. But of course Celestia would remember it.

She thinks she's in love.

 

* * *

 

She knows Flash has eyes for her faithful student: Twilight Sparkle, whose books are as much of a friend as any other pony. It's rather awkward and strange, competing for a boy against somepony she considers her child or sister or something who doesn't know a competition is even occurring in the first place. And so what if Twilight stares at her whenever she suddenly exclaims, “YOU CAN'T HAVE FLASH! HE'S MINE!”? She has a certain feeling he already is.

 

* * *

 

 

She has, of course, considered the age barrier. After all, how could a relationship between a millennia-old princess alicorn goddess and a twenty-something rookie pegasus royal guard possibly work out? With a treadmill, she has often quipped to herself and anypony within earshot, but it's still uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to the majority of ponykind, Celestia can be extermely nervous around ponies who've captured her interest. Yes, the all-powerful raiser of the Sun feels like a schoolpony who's just dropped her books in front of her crush around Flash Sentry. She's spoken to everypone about her problem—Luna had said, “Thou art too old, thou weirdo,” and Cadance had said, “Oh, Auntie's got a crush on Twily's coltfriend? Well, it's been years since I've written a trashy romance novel...”—except Flash himself. Schoolpony, remember? She knows she can't handle the stress that comes with confessing.

 

* * *

 

… At least without preparing beforehoof.

She stands in front of a mirror, reciting, “Flash, I love you,” and, “Flash, please come to my office,” and, _“Oh Sweet Heavens I can't do this,”_ over and over and over again. She gallops a few laps around the castle grounds, flying the rest of the way when her legs get tired. She looks through her wardrobe, picking outfits to wear when she tells him. It's almost like preparing for a diplomatic meeting, though those usually don't involve a cute stallion named Flash Sentry. It's around this time that Luna walks past, looks at Celestia who's writhing on the floor and mumbling to herself, and continues walking.

 

* * *

 

Celestia is ready. After months of confidence-building and ice cream-eating, she's finally ready. She approaches him, wearing only her royal ornaments, and proceeds to completely forget her routine when Flash smiles at her and says hello, Princess Celestia, how's your day been? Celestia just stares at him, blank, and then she shouts, “FLASH SENTRY I LOVE YOU PLEASE BE MY SPECIAL SOMEPONY,” and Flash gapes at her, visibly and obviously shocked, and Celestia fears that she's messed something up and now he'll hate her forever oh God _why have you forsaken me_ but Flash grins, pulls off his helmet ever-so-slooooooowly, letting his normally messy mane fall into place, and gazes at her through half-lidded eyes and purrs, “Oh, Princess, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that.” And Celestia, speechless, resorts to raising an eyebrow suggestively for communication, and she leads him to her private chambers, ignoring the look on the other guards' faces. She doesn't care what the hell they think.

And she sure as hell doesn't need Twilight to write her _this_ friendship letter.


End file.
